Demons in The Darkness
by MovinTarget666
Summary: The Darkness is an entity older than time itself, it is the void before light, it is death, it is all you have ever had nightmares about. And a young man gets it on the day nightmares are seen walking the world. Over the Hellmouth too. Xander/Faith
1. The Last of the Estacados

Demons in the Darkness

Chapter 1: The Last of the Estacados

The night was dark, rainy, and all around terrible to be in. A man in a black pinstripe suit ran through the rain hoping to get home to his wife, where there would be warmth and love. This man was named Frank, and he holds no importance in this story aside from the fact that Frank has passed an alley where whimpering can be heard.

Stopping, Frank looks in the alley and see nothing, listening for a bit he hears nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, he begins his trek once more. The alley returns to its former activity, as two men are beating a third with baseball bats. A fourth stands I the background smoking a cigarette, shielding it from the rain.

"Think your so tough?" one says.

"Piece of shit, think you can take on the Francetti family?" says another.

The man being beaten whimpers and begs, "Please! I'll stop the investigation! Stop, for the love of god, please!"

Taking a final drag of his blunt, the fourth man signals the beaters to stop. Both cease immediately and step fearfully back. He approaches the whimpering man and is partially illuminated by the street lamps. He has long black hair, tied in a ponytail, as well as eyes blacker than the void of space. He wears a long coat to fight the rain and a plain black suit underneath. Crouching down to the whimpering man, He says in a voice, smoother than silk, "Now James, you knew the risks when you decided to investigate the boss. You knew one day we would pay you a visit, and we would have probably blackmailed ya into cleaning up our spills from now on. But you were stupid James; you pissed off the wrong man. Me."

That said the fourth man rose fully and stepped back. From the darkness a thick strand of substance snaked forth, wrapping around the prone man's leg. The man managed one startled yelp before he was dragged screaming into the blackest part of the alley. There were several disturbing sounds and a loud belch before a small creature, looking like a demonic garden gnome walked out of the black and gave the thumbs up to the fourth man.

He nodded and turned to his companions, "Well that's all for tonight gentlemen. Now scram."

Both nodded and fled the alley, grateful not to be suffering from the wrath of Danny Estacado. In their haste to leave they failed to see the man that so terrified them clutch his chest and crumple in pain. Looking about in confusion, Anthony spotted one of his darklings smiling at him evilly.

"What's happening to me?" he asked his loyal servant.

"He he he, you broke the cardinal rule amigo," A darkling dressed like a Mexican said from his left, "you had sex wit a lady. A human lady."

"What?" Was all he could manage before vomiting darkness. On and on he belched forth the essence of the Darkness, painfully retching one of the most powerful things in all creation from his body.

The darklings all laughed, the sound echoing in the alley. On came up to him and told him, "Sex with human mean baby, no matter the protection, mean new human baby. New human baby means, new human host! Sex with not-human mean not human baby, no good for host! Only Demon or Witch or Slayer good for baby making."

Before Danny could ask anymore he doubled over in pain and vomited the last of the darkness from himself. With an awful retch it fled from his body and the darklings around him stepped back into the dark of the alley. Danny's body began to shake worse than the biggest crack-head in withdrawal, it looked as though his body was ripping itself apart at the seams. It was.

Slowly and agonizingly, Danny Estacado dissolved into a pile of smoking goo, the Darkness preparing to move into its new host, the young baby Jackie. But then it felt a tremor in its consciousness, a feeling that it was being drawn to a new source. On the other side of the country, to a small town on top of the largest earthly Hellmouth, to a teenage boy dressed as its last master had just been. Intrigued it decided to go there instead of the young Estacado baby.

Looking into the future it saw events that would be far more fun than to be had with the Estacado kid. And without its power the boy would grow up in a much different manner, clean as it were…married to the girl that would have ended up dead if it had been his host. All in all a good life filled with murder and love, and who was the darkness to destroy such a perfect life? Well it was _The _Darkness, but the Harris boy was just going to be so much fun, and the Darkness ached to be a father once more.

So it went to Alexander Lavelle Harris in Sunnydale California, instead of Jackie Estacado in a New York Whore House.


	2. The Dark Joke

Demons in the Darkness Chapter 2

The Dark Joke

Xander Harris groaned in pain, wondering what the hell had hit him, then the irony of that though struck him. He chuckled to himself and looked up, there was chaos in the streets. Little demons ran about terrorizing the townsfolk, superheroes were fighting super villains, and what looked like a giant bird was trying to teach the demons the letters of the alphabet. This was like the last time he got high.

Wait what? Looking into his brain Xander tried to remember when he had ever gotten high. He remembered snorting coke from between some hooker's tits while they made the beast with two backs about nine months back. Wait what? He never did coke, or hookers for that matter. Then a title wave of memories slammed into his unprepared mind and he lived in an instant the entire life of one Danny Estacado, who he had dressed as for Halloween.

Oh Fuck. One of the little demons had noticed him. Turning to face it fully he tried to think of something to do, but before he could form a thought the little thing leapt at him. It was on its way to claw his face when a black shape leapt from the dark and collided with it. The two rolled around on the pavement before the newcomer came out on top, licked its finger, and stuck it up the first demon's ear. The little demon gave a yelp of surprise, quickly shaking away and running off.

"Well that takes care of that pesky ol' beastly, "Said the new demon, dressed in a British flag shirt, and a cat skin cap, "Now then who are you?"

Xander stared at the demon; it was a darkling, a fucking darkling. Xander simply couldn't think, couldn't process the fact that a darkling was talking to him. Xander didn't understand what was happening to him, much the same, as Danny hadn't understood. Danny had never bothered to learn about the darkness, so that left Xander in the dark about it as well. He did know however that it was a very powerful thing and he should avoid letting it lead him.

"Xander!" he was driven from his musings by a cry from his left and he turned to see Willow… in the sexiest thing he had ever seen her in. He couldn't help but think of several things he could do with her, to her, and for her. But she was like a sister to him and those ideas were immediately repulsed. The darkling had no such quandaries and gave an appreciative whistle.

Willow stopped short at the sound and looked down at the leering demonite and started. The pair stared at each other for several moments before anything happened. The little demon from earlier had returned with friends, deciding that it wanted the tasty looking girl. It lunged at Willow while the others ganged up on Xander and the darkling.

The darkling began fighting and soon other darklings joined it and a miniature war raged between the darklings and their jokester type fighting and the pint-sized wanabes trying to eat them alive. The war was entirely one sided and the little demons were soon hog tied into various comedic poses.

The little demon that had attacked Willow collided with a Chest harder than steel. Looking up at the thing that had gotten in its way it saw a being covered from head to food in organic plates constantly shifting and flowing along the surface, with the only stationary part of the body being a pair of eyes that appeared so dark they rejected light, making they glow a frightening yellow.

The little demon decided retreat was the better part of valor and fled. Slowly the armor receded and revealed the form of Xander. Turning back to Willow, he made to comfort her with a pat on the shoulder… but his hand passed right through, spooking both him and Willow. They both looked at each other in the eyes and said as one, "Giles."

They began to head off, with the army of darklings following. Xander stopped and turned around, waving the darklings away. Most immediately left, leaving only the original smiling at them through crooked teeth. Shrugging they returned to their trek only to hear a familiar voice, saying in a surprisingly high pitch, "Demon!"

The trio turned and began running in the direction of the scream and saw Buffy, dressed in her noblewoman's costume, running away from a car. The two humans stopped to stare before beginning to try and comfort the hysterical slayer, while the darkling rolled on the floor laughing.

"Demon!" The slayer said, pointing at the laughing darkling in terror.

"Yes Buffy, that's a demon, a car isn't a demon," Willow said in a placating manner.

"Oy!" The darkling said from the floor, "I ain't a bleeding demon doll! I'm a Darkling!"

Willow shrugged and apologized. After a few minutes of discussion as to where they should go, they decided to head to the library to ask Giles for help. On their way there the darkling stopped a dog-monster from destroying a pissed off Cordelia's cat costume. They made it to the school in record time.


	3. A good Explanation Goes Dark

Demons in the Darkness Chapter 3

When Good Explanations go Dark

Rupert Giles was sitting in his favorite chair behind the library's counter, reading a book on ancient demons to pass the time. He knew that Halloween was a slow night for the demon populace and was enjoying a much-needed night off with the first Guinness he had been able to drink casually in a very long time. Taking another sip he turned the page.

The chapter he was on dealt with the Old Ones and the beings that came even before them. It was a fascinating topic, and one he had studied intensively in his Watcher's training course. The particular beings written about were the Darkness and the Angelus, two beings apparently as old as creation.

The Darkness was apparently older than creation, while the Angelus was as old as the Light as God decreed it. The author of this particular volume, a man by the name of Sonatine, wrote at length about how neither being was firmly on the side of good or the side of evil, as it was through their host that they played their games. It was noted, however, that the only constants were the Angelus' continued hatred for the Darkness and the Darkness' habit of appearing in the middle of the most violent areas of the world.

Giles was musing how it was interesting that the Darkness had not come to the Hellmouth when the doors to the library crashed open. Nearly spilling his beer in surprise, Giles righted himself and looked to the doorway to see the four teens he had grown quite fond of over the years entering the room. He also noticed the large demon carrying Buffy through the doors.

Xander led the group into the library, with Willow and Cordelia alternating glances between each other, him, and the big Darkling that had appeared to help carry an unconscious Buffy. The Darkling deposited the slayer onto the table and looked at Xander as if waiting for orders.

Xander looked at it and said, "Go out there and get any unaffected people indoors and to safety, any transformed people isolate and contain until whatever the fuck happened stops happening, and do whatever you want to any wandering demons that are actually demons. And find whoever the fuck is responsible for this fucking mess!"

The girls looked startled at his orders; unable to associate the commanding air he had, as well as the mouth he had developed, to the goof they knew. The big Darkling merely smiled in a way that should not have been anatomically possible. A smaller one climbed out of its back and laughed like a hyena before asking, "we allowed to murdify 'em boss? Make 'em wish dey never crawled out o' der momma's bellies? Oh! oh! oh! Can me put 'em back in der momma's bellies if der mommas be as bad as dey are?"

Xander smirked in a cruel way and nodded his head. As the duo of darklings high fived and left, the humans in the library could hear the smaller one describe to the bigger several ways in which to properly decapitate a vampire without dusting it too quick.

Giles by that point had regained composure and came around from the other side of the counter to talk to the teens. He looked at the door the darklings had just used and back at the Scooby gang in an unasked question. They all turned to look at Xander, who slumped and rubbed his head while giving a classic Xander grin.

"Well, I do not know how…or why, but I have the memories of the guy whose costume I wore for Halloween. Um… the guy was that famous hitman that works for the Francetti family over in New York, Danny Estacado. But see he had this power.. To uh.. Make these vicious little monsters that loved killing things and gave him superpowers. That's how he was such a good murdering fuck-head. Sorry," he added the apology when the girls glared at him, "It's not my fault! The bastard had a mouth as clean as Harmony's ass!"

Giles cleared his throat at that and joined the other two in glaring at the now chastised boy. Xander shook himself and was about to begin his story again when a voice from over-head declared, "Hey! Monkey! I got some tales to tell you!"

They all looked up and saw the darkling that had worn the British flag shirt earlier. Now to accompany the shirt and cat hat, it wore what looked like a tweed jacket made of human hair and a pair of large glasses in a clear mockery of the Watcher in the room. Giles glared at the offensive Darkling and then at Xander, who snuck a swift glance at the Watcher to gauge his rage. It did not look good.

"Boss! We got the guy, or we did, before he decided he liked the elsewhere from this country."

All eyes returned to the darkling as he slowly swung down to the table, landing on top of the unconscious Buffy. It grins lecherously before turning from them and lifting the front of her dress while showing off its bare ass. Xander lost his temper and grabbed the darkling by the throat.

"You're gonna tell us what you came to tell us Tweed, or I am going to let the other boys have a little fun with you!" He growled out at the annoying little monster.

The darkling gave an exaggerated gasp for air then launched into an explanation, "Well, you said to find the perpetrator of this heinous crime, and it just so happens that said perpetrator was found. Said perpetrator was going to be slow cooked over a small flame, as that is the best way to cook human meat, before he shanghaied it from the Hellmouth. Now we got Big-Mac and Little-Shit guarding the place he was at, think it was called Ethan's or something before the remodeling. Any who, we got this special statue in the back that connects directly to one of the father's more physically present kiddies. So we need the say so before killing the link. Also…. what did you want us to do with this?"

As he wound down the explanation the doors opened once more and a procession of darklings entered while the theme to Star Wars played from somewhere, and then an insectoid darkling entered with Willow's body on top of it.

They all stared as the body was carried to the table and place upon it in a surprisingly gentle manner. Xander looked from the body to his ghostly friend, before turning back to the Darkling from hence forth to be referred to as Tweed.

"Leave it here. We'll deal with one thing at a time," being careful not to look at his red headed best-est friend he took a deep breath and told Tweed to break the statue.

Author's Note:

I've decided to have a darkling similar to the one from the new game, so I can add a voice for the darkness.

Sonatine and his cult will not be making an appearance, as they believe Jackie is the host still

The Angelus and the Witchblade may make appearances as the Angelus wants to hunt the Darkness and the Witchblade because there could be a use for a badass weapon on the hellmouth do not you think?

Also, I have Ideas as to where the tale can go from here, tell me some Ideas to put in there.

Nothing I can do about chapter length, as two pages on word is about my limit on any day. Some Chapters may come faster and some may come slower.


	4. You Have What!

Demons in the Darkness Chapter 4

You Have What!

In a little shop, there stood a monster. This monster was looking down at the remains of the statue it had just crushed, it had pulsed in much the same color as the Boss' eyes when he was in his armor. A more mentally adept individual would think to be concerned about this pulse, but the monster known as Big-Mack was too stupid to really think about it. Big-Mack was a darkling with a distinct disadvantage in the brains department, so bad that it needed an annoying little bastard to tell it what to do. The afore mentioned Little-Shit, as he was referred to, was busy munching on the leg of a polgara demon they had encountered, too busy to notice pulses or lights, so the pulse went un-noted.

This pulse was in fact the last of the darkness not already transferred into Alexander Harris. Now free, this non-entity had nowhere to go and no force to guide it. Looking around without eyes is difficult, but can be managed. Eventually it found, hidden behind several trashcans, a boy of rather indistinct features who in another reality would have had his skin ripped off by an angry witch. Warren Mears felt the presence of the Darkness close by, but could not see it. That irrational fear of the dark that humans have began to increase in size until he fled toward the lights on the street.

The Darkness would have none of that and lunged at him, into him. Warren reached the lights and sighed in relief, not knowing how truly fucked he was.

Willow sprang up with a gasp, clutching at her chest to make sure her heartbeat was still there. The steady pulse reassured her that all was well, it had all been a crazy dream and her Xander shaped friend wasn't a demon lord or some other such nonsense. Looking about her she saw the first indications that the last night had not been a delusion; for one the same British de-darkling as before was sitting very close to her. She gave a shriek and leapt from the table she had just risen from.

The darkling turned its head and smiled a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous. Hopping to its feet it bowed low enough for the top of its jacket to slide down his back and once more reveal his bare ass. On its uplift it was caught with a right hook from the left.

Buffy had woken up, and she was pissed. Looking down at the demon at her feet she asked the others, "What's the what?"

Xander, who had stood by while both his best friends woke up, stepped up to plate in an attempt to calm his friend down, "Buff, okay… so apparently all of the costumes from Ethan's were connected to some sort of spell that turned anybody in them into the person they dressed as. You went as, well, lady-useless; Willow was a ghost; and I dressed as Danny Estacado, the mob hitman who's been on the news lately? So turns out that Estacado had this weird fuckin' power…sorry… that's called the Darkness…"

As the last few words left his mouth Giles started. He was so startled by the title of the power the friend of his charge had that he fell from the chair that he was sitting on. Hurrying up he paid no mind to the odd looks he was receiving and asked Xander in a quiet voice, "Did you just say you have the Darkness?"

Xander nodded and looked at the old Watcher in confusion. Giles could only think of one statement that was appropriate for the situation at hand, "Fuck me sideways!"


End file.
